


Excalibur

by 01vendi10



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy is also a shit head, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harry is a shit head, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, fuck yeah, oblivious bois, pinning, super cool spy shit, tilde is a kingsman agent, why? cause i think that's badass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 18:51:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13793994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01vendi10/pseuds/01vendi10
Summary: The world had been saved again but the remaining two Kingsman agents were far from relieved. The logical decisions were made, of course: rebuilding the Kingsman headquarters, including the shop and safe houses and Harry’s home, replenishing their weapons and resources, getting married to a princess, and crowning Harry as Arthur. That left the chore of employing agents and staff.





	Excalibur

 

The world had been saved again but the remaining two Kingsman agents were far from relieved. The logical decisions were made, of course: rebuilding the Kingsman headquarters, including the shop and safe houses and Harry’s home, replenishing their weapons and resources, getting married to a princess, and crowning Harry as Arthur. That left the chore of employing agents and staff. They clearly could not go about it the old way in which each agent proposed a candidate if there were eleven positions left and only two agents to make such propositions. This is the problem they faced now as they both walked down a large corridor within the Statesman HQ. Champagne had agreed to discuss and help them in any way he and the Statesman agents could, proposing a meeting to sort this all out. Both Kingsman agents weren’t very fond of the idea, they had taken enough from the Statesman already and they owed them their lives. Harry was unnerved of the possible nature of which they may have to repay this debt and Eggsy hated anything remotely resembling pity but here they were now, walking into the Statesman debriefing room and taking a seat with Champ, Ginger, Tequila, and a couple other unrecognizable agents.

They all exchanged pleasantries before Champ turned to the two Kingsman agents. “Now, what’s this here problem you two need help with?”

Arthur took the lead on this one, keeping his tone light but straight to the point. “As I’m sure you’ve noticed, we are severely lacking a sufficient amount of agents. That needs to change immediately.”

“We’re open to suggestions.” Galahad offered. Prior to this meeting, both him and Harry agreed that now that they’ve rebuilt and established themselves once more they would take nothing more from Statesman unless absolutely necessary, which leaves “borrowing” agents out of the question. Unfortunately that didn’t leave many alternative options available. 

“Ah, yes. I was curious as to how you would handle this problem.” Champ leaned back in his chair, eyes scanning around the table. “Well, any ideas?”

Ginger, now agent whiskey, was the first to offer an reasonable fact.  “Before you recruit any agents you’ll need someone to test and train them.”

_Merlin_. That struck a nerve. Both men had delayed the inevitable by refusing to discuss the replacement of their dear friend. Neither of them could imagine anyone more fit for the role.

“I will.” Harry declared. At first glance this seemed to be a logical decision, for Eggsy had far less experience and was not yet aware of all the details and requirements for every type of agent for every type of rules and regulations for every type of situation or mission. But if one were to look harder, and in a room full or secret agents and spies it wasn’t very hard, they would see through Harry’s bullshit. Eggsy had definitely seen, and almost absolutely found it endearing. Harry, however cold and distant he may seem, was the most loyal man Eggsy had ever met. Even thinking about replacing his best man was blasphemous. The man stuffed his dog and placed him in the loo for safe keeping and had not once even considered getting another, for Christ’s sake. However, all the fight in Eggsy had been drained on the flight over.

“Arthur – ” Eggsy started.

“It isn’t like you’re equipped for such a task –“

“ _'Arry,_ we need someone else to take over that position. It’ll help us tons.” Eggsy briefly entertained the thought of giving such a task to Tilde. It was relatively simple. Well, to a certain degree. There were large amounts of research and paperwork that she would need to do, and would constantly need to watch surveillance feed to ensure the safety of HQ and the agents. Now that he truly considered it he realized how much she’d hate it, the free spirit she was.

Harry tossed Eggsy a look and he was sure he was the only one who could recognize the pain behind it. “It seems you may have forgotten but that is what we are struggling with at the moment.”

“Well, now you know where to start,” Champ chimed in. “I’ll tell you what, you find yourselves someone to take over the role of Merlin and we’ll handle the rest of your agents.”

“We don’t wish to take any of your agents from you.” Harry explained.

“Oh you won’t. I was thinking along the lines of having each of my agents select two candidates in which you can test, train and shape into the ideal Kingsman agent.”

The idea seemed probable, but the downside would be that knowing the recruiting process wouldn’t be for their own agency, the lack of personal gain from participating in such would be evident to the Statesman agents, possibly effecting their choices to less desirable options. But for now there wasn’t an abundance of options unfortunately. 

“You’ve got a deal, bruv.”

Refraining from berating Eggsy in front of the whole table, Harry turned to Champ. “If it isn’t too much trouble, we’d very much appreciate it.”

“Ah, my agents will have a holiday don’t worry. I’ll have Tequila here send over your precious recruits, and if you need her help I’m sure Whiskey will be more than happy to assist you in your selection of Merlin.” Champ nodded to each of his respective agents as he addressed them before flashing a warm smile at Harry and Eggsy.

The world had been saved again and the two remaining Kingsman agents almost felt relieved. 

They finished adding details to their plan, and in turn adding on more debt. They discussed possible changes in the testing to fit their situation and received advice from Whiskey on how to find someone skilled in managing and exchanging information and intelligence when looking for a Merlin. Once finished, the Kingsman agents exchanged their farewells and made the long trip home. The ride consisted of both men stewing in silence, exhausted beyond belief and fully content with each other’s company and their own thoughts. Harry thought begrudgingly of the amount of paperwork and funds that would need to go into the recruitment. Eggsy thought wistfully of Tilde and JB Jr. while cuddling up to both of them within their nice warm bed. Then his thoughts and gaze shifted to Harry. Eggsy hadn’t noticed in the emotional turmoil that was Poppy’s shenanigans, but once things had settled he had realized that Harry looked much older than he had a year ago and he hadn’t stopped seeing it ever since. Come to think of it, Merlin had too when they stood in the rain that night Kingsman was leveled. And Eggsy was sure that he had looked older then, too.

Though Eggsy refused to leave Harry’s side while they rebuilt their empire, he still felt he was lacking in his assistance due largely to the fact that Kingsman was still very new to him. He felt like a child trying to help his father change a flat tire. This sense of helplessness created a hollow feeling within him, one that often accompanied someone who had witnessed another suffer and came to the heartbreaking revelation that they could do nothing but watch. And though Harry was no fool and knew he couldn’t do this alone his pride has often gotten in the way. Despite this, Eggsy wouldn’t hope to change that or any other part of the man. Even if it made him rather difficult to work with. But still, it made him rather difficult to work with.

Harry caught him staring and stared blankly back. It was a game they often played, long before the disasters of robotic hell hounds and explosive chip implants. “Galahad.”

“Arthur.”

“Do I have something on my face?” Harry asked innocently, blinking slowly. Eggsy suspected that had less to do with feigning innocence and more to do with struggling to stay awake.

“Yeah, your face. Ya look god-awful ‘arry, you ‘kay?” 

“Nothing I can’t handle, I’ve been through worse, Eggsy.” In a rare event, Harry’s body betrayed him, shoulders slouching and eyes drooping shut.

“Kingsman’s been demolished before?”

“Well, no. Not during my time.”

“Ah, so you’ve just been Arthur before.”

Harry let out a dry laugh, forcing himself to look to Eggsy with eyes wrinkled in both amusement and exhaustion. Eggsy looked back with equal amounts of amusement and exhaustion, but a little twinkle fell upon his eyes. “Oh dear god, no.”

“You don’t deserve this, ‘arry.” Eggsy suddenly said, somber. _oh but I do, my dear boy_. “Let’s hold off on the recruits for a while, yeah? Take a break just the both of us.”

“No, Eggsy.”

“Come on, I bet Fiji feels as nice as it looks.”

“ _No_ , Eggsy.” Harry insisted with great effort. Harry of all people would love to say “fuck all” and abandon his responsibilities but he had a job to do. Rome wasn’t built in a day and if he slacked off for a day it definitely won’t be built in two.

Eggsy, _the little shit_ , ever so resilient said, “How ‘bout dinner? T’morrow evenin’? Ya still haven’t showed me your new flat.”

“No, I suppose I haven’t.” Harry sighed, knowing his attempts at telling the boy ‘no’ would somehow be in vain.

“Bet you’ve manage ta make it look the exact same as before.”

Harry thought briefly of Mr. Pickles, turning his gaze down to his hands. Then, after a moment in which he allowed himself to grieve over the death of his dear dog once more, he also allowed himself a moment in which he was self-conscious. No the house wasn’t the exact same, wasn’t even similar. He had lost too much of it to be able to get it back. And truth be told he had next to no time at all to equip it with anything other than the basic necessities. Harry was then sent into a momentary panic as he made plans to go out and buy more furniture and decorations first thing the next morning in hopes of making his home somewhat impressionable. Perhaps he could bring Eggsy along with him and they can style his home together. Maybe then will it be redeemed and brought back to it’s formal glory.

Eggsy watched as a range of emotions fluttered over Harry’s features, something that had once been incredibly rare. Either Harry had gotten worse at schooling his emotions or Eggsy got better at reading him. Whichever the case, Eggsy was pleased to feel he’s able to understand Harry a bit better now. At least through small glimpses through the cracks of Harry’s shattered mold. 

When Eggsy looked over the man once more he realized that his eyes had fallen shut again. Crossing the private jet, Eggsy came to crouch in front of Harry’s now sleeping form. With an inch of pity and heartbreak, Eggsy took note of how the man didn’t look any younger while asleep. Reaching up, Eggsy slowly took Harry’s glasses off his face, revealing the mans scar. Eggsy stared at it, because how could he not? It was the first time he’d actually seen it, up close and everything. It hurt him. It was like watching him get shot all over again. The events played through his mind all repeatedly, leaving a sea of oil that has been lit on fire deep within his gut. Even the knowledge that he’d killed Valentine himself couldn’t put out such a flame. He stood, putting Harry’s glasses into the breast pocket of the man’s suit before grabbing a blanket from the emergency kit hidden within one of the walls and draping it over his sleeping form. 

He returned to his seat, burning as he thought: _I would kill anyone who hurts him_. He never once considered how that anyone could’ve been him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first every fanfic, feedback is forever welcome! Please go easy on me, I'm a babe. I do plan on continuing this fic but don't have many plans for it yet lol
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed and if you didn't I hope your day gets better~!


End file.
